<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoil me daddy! by DaCinnamonRoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955339">Spoil me daddy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCinnamonRoll/pseuds/DaCinnamonRoll'>DaCinnamonRoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Caretaking, Caught, Confusion, Crossdressing, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Depression, Divorce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kawaii, M/M, Mommy Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Secret Relationship, Sweaters, Tickling, Toys, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCinnamonRoll/pseuds/DaCinnamonRoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Naruto and Hinata's divorce, Boruto may or may not have screamed he's head over heals in love with his daddy~</p><p>This poor boy only wants his daddy's attention, and nothing else. But trouble comes, yet there's always love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Boruto:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, gorgeous." Said daddy so warmly and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed at his comments and looked away shyly. He was being way to sexy right now. "Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you look away? Huh?" He whispered into my ear teasingly. "Daddyyyy . . . It's embarrassing!" I whined , and refused to look at him. "What? Me commentating you?" He asked. I slowly nodded and blushed harder. "Well, then I'll keep doing it till it's not embarrassing!" He forcefully grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I felt my entire face heat at the smirk that went across his face. "Daddy. . ." I whispered-whined, and slowly looked away again. He grabbed my chin again, but this time, it was gentle and loving. He made me look back at him, his loving and kind smile beamed on his face. I couldn't help but smile shyly and and tug my face into the crook at his neck and simply lay my arms across his shoulders. I heard him lightly chuckle and wrap his arms around me in a tight warm hug.I felt his hands travel down my waist and onto my thighs. Before I could react,he lift me up onto his hips within that second and firmly held onto me. I let out a little squeak in surprise and held onto his neck. He laughed at my panicky self and kissed my cheek ever so lightly. I giggled gently then timidly leaned forward and pressed my lips up against his. I felt his hand move up my body and into my hair. He combed through it lovingly and pushed my head closer, making me moan and forcefully open my mouth. His tongue explored mine, we lapped them around each other like they should never come apart. I gently closed my eyes, and sunked in the heating feeling on my lips. "D-Daddy. . ." I moaned into his mouth. Tears started to swell in my eyes as I grind my hips against him. I suddenly felt him pull away. "What's wrong?" He whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. "It's nothing. . ." I mumbled. "Then why are you crying?" He whispered so sweetly it made more tears swell. I chuckled,<br/>
"It's because I. . . . ."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep Beep Beep...</em>
</p><p>I jerked upwards, looking around. I was in bed. I looked over to my side, my alarm clock was going off. I sat there in the disturbed silence. What? I curled up into a ball.</p><p>It was . . .just a dream . . . ?</p><p>I put my hands to my face but quickly took them off. I was crying. . .in my sleep?</p><p>I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked over my the beeping alarm clock.</p><p>. . .</p><p>I grabbed it, then slowly my gripped tighten. It tighten enough for it to start breaking, and before I knew it, I started smashing it with all my might. Why? Why does it have to be a dream?!</p><p>I threw the remaining parts of my stupid alarm clock across the room then curled up with my knees to my chest and sobbed. What a pathetic dream. . . </p><p>I sat there for thirty minutes before lifting my head from my knees. God I hate getting up in the morning. . .</p><p>• * • * °. ❤ . ° * • * •</p><p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p><p>I paced back and forth in my office, coffee in my right hand and papers in the other. Theirs so much work to do it's not even funny. I placed my coffee cup on my desk, walked over to the over stacked pile of paper and sighed. I grabbed a pen and started signing things, I didn't even care if I signed the right thing. I just wanted to go home. I haven't had a change of clothes in two days. I haven't even been home in three days. </p><p>I heard the door slowly open,<br/>
Shikamaru there stood at the doorway. "Naruto? You're still here?"<br/>
He said as he walked in. I sighed and nodded. "You really need to go home. Ever since the divorce you've been spending way to much time here." he said. I sighed again. Ever since the divorce. . .heh, that was at least two months ago and I still haven't got over it. "I know. It's just that ever since that fight it. . .got something out of me." I mumbled. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and walked on over and started grabbing papers off my desk. "I'll take care of these stacks, just go home and take a shower." He said. I smiled lightly, grabbed some of my things and headed out of the office.</p><p>I walked through the busy village. Everyone was smiling, laughing, spending time with their family. It must be nice to do that. To spend time with your family. All I have is boruto because of her. . .</p><p>I looked down the watch on my wrist. It's 12:30. I sighed, then walked up the steps of the entrance of my home and opened the door. "Boruto? Are you home?" No answer. Did he have a mission today? I don't think he does. He must be training or something. I walked upstairs into my bedroom. </p><p>After taking a shower, I went downstairs into the kitchen. I looked into the fridge. Hardly anything was even there. If course, no one's doing the shopping anymore. I sighed and crashed into one of the dining chairs. Now hungry and all alone. What can I do up to this point? I sank into my chair and listen to nothing but silence. </p><p>
  <em>Creeeeeeeek</em>
</p><p>I lifted my head unexpectedly. Was I sleeping? I heard a door close and I slowly got up without making a sound. "Boruto?" A figure walked into the kitchen. "Daddy- I mean d-dad?" He stuttered. Wait, did he just call me daddy? "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were home. . ." He whispered shyly, his hands in front of him with a bag of groceries. He walked right past me, looking down, into the kitchen. He began taking good out of the plastic bags, placing them onto the counter, and started putting things up. "Need some help?" I asked . He did a mixture of a shrug and a shame of his head. I walked in over, and started to help him. "Ya know, it's been awhile since we did anything together, why don't we go out and-"</p><p>"Don't you hate me?"</p><p>I froze. "What, wait. Boruto, I don't hate you. Who said I did?" I turned him and made him face towards me. Looking right into his eyes, "I love you. I can never hate you." I said softly.</p><p>"Mom does. . ."</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>"He's just a kid! How could you say something like that?!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I will not stand this. what kind of boy paints his nails and where's makeup?!" Hinata Screamed with anger. I couldn't deal with this bitch. . .I didn't want to deal with her at all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Face it Naruto, he's not normal!"</em>
</p><p><em>"He's just as normal as anyone else!" My hands were shaking with anger, now could she say those things about him?!<em></em></em><br/>
This went on for hours, screaming, yelling, arguing. None of it showed any sign of slowing down.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not letting my daughter grow up with this influence!" She growled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THEN DON'T. LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" And that was it. She left without another word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So many hours after that fight, I finally decided to go upstairs. Walking down a hall with a clock that struck midnight, I peeked into Boruto's room. Sure enough, he was curled up, in the corner of his bed. I walked in, feeling my heart break when he let out a sob. "Hey, hey, come here. Don't cry. . ." Crawling onto the bed with him and whispering assuring things to make him calm down. I embraced him, making sure to hug him tight. "I-I'm not n-normal. . . I'm j-just a faggot. . .a s-stupid-" I pushed my finger against his lips. "You're none of those things. . ." I whispered to him, softly. "Yes I am!" He whimpered. Tightening my arms around him, I laid us both down. "Don't you dare say she's right. Don't even think it. You're perfect." I mumbled into his ear. His sobs hushed, without notice, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and cuddle into me. </em>
</p><p>• * • ° . ❤ . ° • * •</p><p>
  <em>Boruto:</em>
</p><p>Daddy just stood there. . . he looks petrified. I backed away from him, knocking over a jar of olives, that, shattered in impacted.<br/>
"I-I'm sorry!" Quickly getting down on my knees and picking up the pieces of glass. Daddy out his hands over mine and prevented me from cleaning up my mess. "Don't. I'll clean it." Feeling my heart stop, I shakily got back up and ran up stairs. Slamming my door, I threw myself onto my bed. Daddy is already going through so much after the divorce. Why did I have to bring it back up again?</p><p>
  <em>You're the reason why mommy and daddy got a divorce. If you hadn't been such a SLUT towards daddy, none of this would've happened! But no, you had to act like a faggot to get daddy's attention!</em>
</p><p>The voice in my head yelled. Hot tears began streaming down my cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Mom knew what you were doing. Painting your nails, dressing like a girl, and acting sweet so daddy could love you the way he USED to love her!</em>
</p><p>Heh, heh. . . that's all I want, for daddy to love me, like he loved mom. No. . .I want him to love me more then mom, more then he ever loved before. </p><p>My hands slid down my body and into my pants. I began stroking myself. </p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so cute when you moan like that. . ."</em>
</p><p>Flashes of my dreams shot in my mind. Just thinking of him made me hard.</p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>"Why don't you come and sit on my lap?" </p><p>Yanking off my pants and boxers, my hand continue to stroke my privet.</p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, why don't you kiss me right here?"</em>
</p><p>My other hand slid down my body, slowly and timidly, I began lightly fucking my self in the ass.</p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're mine." </em>
</p><p>"Aah-hhmmm D-Daddy!" I came, rolling my in ecstasy. Losing my strength, my eyes began to droop.</p><p>"Boruto?" Was the last thing I heard before I past out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p>
<p>I walked up the stairs. Why did he just run off like that? I should talk to him. . . .<br/>
I walked down the hall. His door was closed. When I turned the handle, it was unlocked. I took a deep breath and creeked opened the door.<br/>
"Aah-hhmmmm D-Daddy!" The air in my lungs were caught. White sperm shot up into the air. Clapping my hands over my mouth, I felt my entire face heat, and a bulge in my pants form.<br/>
"B-Boruto?" He was out cold. I felt frozen at the door. I looked down, there was definitely a bulge in my pants. Act like none of this happened and everything will go back to normal. But. . .what is normal? I stumbled backwards, tripped over my own feet and fell in my ass. Boruto grunted in his sleep, "Daddy. . . " He whispered. He was definitely dreaming. Barley able to get up on my own two feet, I closed his door as quietly as I could and stumble into my bedroom. </p>
<p>
  <em>You liked it, you couldn't take your eyes of him.</em>
</p>
<p>I tried with all my might from blocking the image of him masturbating, it didn't work.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do you think you're doing? Go back and fuck him!</em>
</p>
<p>No! I couldn't do that! </p>
<p>Fighting with the voice in my head at least an hour, I heard a door in the hall creek. I sat still on my bed. Waiting, listen to any movement. I heard the footsteps made their way down stairs. He must be hungry. I stood up from my bed and made my way down stairs. I'm just going to have to face it. Be a man. </p>
<p>The sound of something sizzling was coming from the kitchen, and, a delicious smell filled the air. I peeked into the kitchen, feeling my stomach growl when I saw him grilling salmon. "Mm?" He looked my way, spotting me immediately. Danmit stomach! Why'd you have to growl?! "O-Oh hey, Boruto." I greeted him nervously. He looked away almost immediately blushing. "D-Dinner's almost done. . ." He mumbled. I felt my heart warmed, "You didn't have to cook," I said smiling and walking on over to help him. He was red in the face the entire time, and stuttered at everything. How come I never noticed He was this cute?</p>
<p>When food was prepared, instead of eating at the dining table, we some how ended up eating on the couch.<br/>
I don't know what I was worried about, it's like everything is back to normal.</p>
<p>He finished his plate, and put it on the floor. He looked at me, almost tears in his eyes. "You. . .saw. . ." My stomach turned, and my lungs stopped working. "W-What are you talking about?" I said almost to quickly. He smiled, I felt my heart break when fresh new tears started streaming down his eyes. "Okay, before you say anything, Bolt-" He stood up, wiping his eyes. I stood up right after him. I tried to move, speak, something, but my body wouldn't let me. "I'm. . .disgusting. . ." He whispered. Within that second, when I tried to say something, he ran. Feeling a bit of rush, I hurried after him. He aimed for the door, "No!" I yelled and tackled him by the waist. He cried out for me to stop, I didn't, I held onto him tighter. "No! Let me go!" He cried. "No! Not unless you talk to me!" I grunted as I firmly gripped around his waist. But he still continued to squirm. He started to sob, he's squirming became less, and soon, he gave out. "D-Don't make me. . .please. . . " he cried. I felt my heart break into pieces. "Boruto. . .what's going on, you need to talk to me. " I pleaded. His teeth gritted. "Don't you get it?! She's gone because of me! She left you cause I was such a slut! You. . .you should hate me!" The blood in my veins felt like ice. I felt frozen. No. . .he wasn't the reason. It was me. . .why is he blaming himself?!<br/>
"Boruto, it's not your fault, okay? And I don't hate you, I'll never hate you! I love you!" I said. "You don't love me the way I want you t-to!" My grip tighten even harder around him. All my words were stuck in my throat. "Don't you get it?. . ."</p>
<p>• * • °❇ .❤. ❇° • * •</p>
<p>
  <em>Boruto:</em>
</p>
<p>Why? Why. . .why is he still holding me? I'm the reason for his problems, but he still won't let go. I sat there, between his legs, sobbing. "Boruto. . ." He whispered. I didn't answer. I just looked down feeling ashamed of myself and wishing I wasn't alive. "Boruto." He said again. Then I felt his hand, it was on my chin, and then slowly, he turned my head towards him. He was crying. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. He kissed the tip of my nose.<br/>
My heart was beating so fast, my entire body heated. I started hyperventilating, feeling my whole body go into shock. "Boruto, hey. Calm down. " he cupped my face with affection. "It's okay." He said sweetly. I cupped my hands over my mouth, trying to seize my breaths. "I. . .kinda already knew." He was smiling.<br/>
Tears were falling down uncontrollably. He wiped them away lovingly as I sobbed. He turned my body towards him. I looked into him. The urge. . .it was just so strong.I felt my body lean forward, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I lips touched. His hand slid up my body and into my hair, stroking it and pulling it with affection. He pushed himself into me, and made our tongues meet. I explored him, not wanting to miss a single part of him. He pulled away, looked deep into my eyes, bit his lower lip, "I. . .accept." He whispered and gently kissed me. </p>
<p>This. . .couldn't be true. . . This has to be a dream. I loved him almost all my life, and here he is, making love to me. But. . .is it true?I'm the reason for the divorce but. . .he still act me. . . I want him. I want all of him. </p>
<p>
  <em>But what if he's lying?</em>
</p>
<p>That line stung my heart,and now that I think about it, I don't know what hurts. Whether he does love me, or he doesn't. </p>
<p>But. . .what made him change his mind all of sudden? Him seeing me masturbating couldn't be it. . .could it? What if he liked it. . .what if he does mean it.</p>
<p>All of sudden, a rush of happiness ran through me. My heart was pounding in my ears, my lungs couldn't get enough air. "Come on." He said pulling away. I looked at him with a sad confused face, but in that second, he swept me off my feet bridle style. He walked into the living room, laying me onto the couch with him above me. I looked up at him, immediately looking away blushing furiously. Daddy had the devil's smirk going across his face. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against my ear, "I'll give you anything you desire, as long as you stay honest with me." He whispered sexually into my ear I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around my face. "O-Ok daddy." Stuttered. He snickered and unwrapped my arms away from my head. "Ya know, I couldn't take my eyes off of you, when you were doing all those naughty things to yourself. " He chuckled. "I almost considered going back and fucking you. "He said. I felt like I was about to pass out. "So what do you say? Do you want daddy to touch you? Be honest." I gazed at him, New tears were swelling in my eyes. "I-I-" I tried to say what I wanted, but nothing came out. "Come on, you can do it!" He cheered me. Finally having enough courage, "I-I want you to spoil me! A-and call me baby! I want you to call me baby, and kiss me whenever you have the chance and. . .touch me whenever you like!" I finally let it out of me. He smirked at me in silence. "Is that all, baby?" My whole heart warmed with happiness. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him tight. He hugged me back tightly. I let tears of happiness fall into my hair. "I-I'm so happy d-daddy. . ." I sobbed as he threaded his fingers through my hair affectionately. </p>
<p>He held me for a good minute before he pulled away smirking. His hands trailed down my body. Biting his lip, he stared into my eyes. I was ready. I'm going to sleep with daddy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Creamy Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p>
<p>Sweat dripped down into my shirt as I continuously devoured his lips. Gasps and moans were the only sounds we made. "D-Daddy. . .Mmm" Was the only thing he could murmur into my mouth. The deep smooth kiss slowly turned aggressive and fast movements. Biting was involved, every other second or so, and that just made he gasp. </p>
<p>Every thing got hotter, faster. We were both almost out breath, his eyes were into his head. Out of the blue, he pulled away, gasping for air. It took a minute for him to catch his breath, when he did, he looked straight into me. Heh, just seeing him under me with a face like that makes me get turned on. I can't handle it, I need him. I needed to me in him. Without even hesitating, I started fiddling with his fly, stripped him waist down, and he let me. I gleamed at his feminine looking legs, and noticed one thing.</p>
<p>He was hard as hell. </p>
<p>"D-Daddy I-I-" he was stuttering out of his mind, he wasn't even able to look at me. "Do you want something, baby?" He bit his lower lip. God, I don't think in can last another minute without fucking him. "I. . .don't want to do it here. I want to do it in bed. Your bed. " Smirking at him, I swept him into in my arms and his reaction was a big shriek in surprise. "You're so cute." I chuckled, and took him upstairs. </p>
<p>Gently laying him onto the bed, I placed a hand on his cheek. He let out a small hum and snuggled his face into my palm. "Aww, look how adorable you are." I whispered. In return, his face turned scarlet. But, he put on a small warm smile.<br/>
He unzipped my jacket, timidly looking at me with innocent eyes. "I. . .I want you daddy." He whispered. "Why don't you come show daddy you do." I said in a low husky voice. And he did. He stripped my upper half, gleaming at me when he was finished. </p>
<p>                                             •  *  ❇ ° .❤. ° ❇  *  •</p>
<p>
  <em>Boruto:</em>
</p>
<p>This. . .has to be a dream. A beautiful, and wonderful dream. But it isn't. He's wanting me to strip him. And that's exactly what I did.When I stripped his upper body, I couldn't help state at his tight beautiful six pack. I know one thing, Daddy as a beautiful body. </p>
<p>"Is that all you want to strip?" He teased me. I shook my head sheepishly. He leaned back and propped himself up in his knees. I leaned down, unzipped his fly and revealed his tight black boxers. He did the rest, and now he was fully bare.  I couldn't tare my eyes away, I wouldn't tare my eyes away. I couldn't tare my eyes away from his dick. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, my shirt was yanked above my head and I was pushed onto my back. "D-Daddy- Aah!" He took bites of my neck. Kisses and heavy sucks. Licks and nibbles. It made me lose it.</p>
<p>"Heh. . .you sound so cute, baby." If I could blush harder, I would. I let my hands combed through daddy's hair. Yanked him closer. . .closer then before. He trailed down my body, leaving light and gentle kisses all the way down. And that just made me want him more. Everything in me felt. . .light, fluffy, warm as he looked at me with that kind smile. </p>
<p>"Do you want me in you, kitten?" I nodded. " Yes daddy. . . " He got up, I almost asked him why, until he pulled out a bottle of lube from under the bed. He smeared it all over him. I knew I was next, so I spread my legs and have him some room. He put some on two of his fingers, then put them to my entrance, and slowly pushed it in. </p>
<p>"A-ahh. . .Mmm" I squirmed slightly to the feeling of lube inside of me, but got used to it after a minute. He added another after another. I felt myself being stretched and getting tighter. I moaned  when he massaged my insides. "You like that, don't you kitten?" I nodded and rolled my hips to feel him better from inside. He removed all four fingers, he aimed his his cock and slid it in. </p>
<p>"Aahh! Hmmnn!" He kept getting deeper and deeper, I could feel it in my stomach. "I-It's s-so d-deep. . ." I couldn't even speak right. I felt as if I was being torn in two. Daddy was grunting, gripping onto my hips tighter then I expected. "D-Daddy. . .move. . ." I barely said. </p>
<p>He rocked his hips, nice and easy. I moaned and grabbed the bed sheets. Daddy looked into me, and picked up the speed, going harder then he was before.</p>
<p>"Ah, A-Ah, Ah, AHH!" </p>
<p>"Oh, did I find your sweet spot?" He teased, not stopping but going even faster. "Y-Yes daddy!" I tried to respond.</p>
<p>Daddy was hitting my sweet spot mercilessly, not even stopping or slowing down to give me a break. "Daddy! O-Oh daddy! I want more!" I screamed. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head, drool was dripping down and onto my chest, my body jerking every time he'd bang on me. "Look at you, wanting me to go harder." He chuckled. A new bolt of strength pounded inside me. "AHH! MmMmm-Ahhh! D-Daddy!" I screamed. Every pound knocked the air out of me. I squeezed the bed sheets. My toes curled in ecstasy. Something inside me started forming, tingling. This was no unknown feeling. "D-Daddy. . . .  I-I'm cumming daddy!" He moaned even more, he too was almost there.</p>
<p>"Baby!"</p>
<p>" Daddy! "</p>
<p>And everything faded into white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hand in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Boruto:</em>
</p><p>I woke up in warm strong arms. I turned my head to see daddy sleeping peacefully. I inhaled his scent, he smelled like a husky cologne. My face felt heat knowing that we were both naked. </p><p>I slipped out of his arms, careful not to wake him up, and went and got dressed. I wore a big baggy pastel pink sweater that went past my thighs, pale yellow cotton short shorts, and a pair of white knee high socks. </p><p>I peeked in daddy's bedroom to see if he was still sleeping, and he was. I covered my mouth and tried to silence me giggling at daddy's snoring. I tipped toed back into the room, stood faraway from the bed, and ran and jumped onto the bed and landed right on top of daddy.</p><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyyyyy! Wake upppp!" I started to shake him wake, and that didn't take long. Daddy chuckled and flipped me over so that I was at the bottom. "Now, who is this cute little monster trying to wake me up?" He said, wrapping his arms on my sides. I couldn't even answer him, I was giggling too much. "Do you know what I do to little monsters?" He said. I shrugged, "What?" I asked. "This!" And then I started bursting out laughing. Daddy was tickling me! "Ahahahaha! Dahahahaddyyy! N-Nohohohoho!" I squealed. Daddy began wiggling his fingers across my stomach, squeezing my sides as he did. "So cute. Look at my little ticklish baby~" He teased I helplessly thrashed in his hold. "Let's see where else you're ticklish~" and his hands started to wonder to my rib cage. I was dead. " N-NOHOHOHO! NOT THERE! DAHAHAHAHADDYYYY! I CAHAHAHANT! " I was going into hysterical laughter. Tears were streaming down my eyes as he tickled my ribs. But... it's strange... I actually don't want it to stop...</p><p>"Looks like I hit a gold mine. Wonder...are you ticklish here?" Then I felt a hand dig into my underarm, the other hand staying on my ribs. "PPPPPFFFTT AHAHAHAHHA! PLEAHAHAHASE!" I screamed and tried to protect myself. "Hey! stop blocking me from tickling you!" He laughed and pushed my hands away from covering myself. It was a secret that I was a ticklish, I felt so embarrassed that I was, so I tried to hide it, but since daddy's tickling me...I don't feel embarrassed.</p><p>"Your laugh is so cute. I think I'm going to do this more often. My little ticklish baby~" He kept teasing me, and that just made blush and laugh harder. I kept thrashing and rolling till I was on my stomach. But that just gave daddy more of an advantage. I felt his arms dig under my sweater and around my waist and pulled me up onto his lap. "Ahahaheheheheh! Dahahahaddy I cahahahnt! Ihit tickles so much!" I squealed and squirmed in daddy's hug-restrain.</p><p>Daddy's playful torture soon came to an end and I was left gasping for air with a smile glued onto my face. Daddy got dressed into his usual clothes and fixed the bed while I waited and watched him.</p><p>when daddy was done he kissed the top of my head and scooped me up like a bride. He carried me all the way down stairs into the kitchen and placed me on top of the counter tops. "Do you want to go out for breakfast or stay here?" I knew the answer in my head, but my shyness kept me from spitting it out. "I-I want t-to..."</p><p>" You want to what? " Daddy whispered in his teasing voice. I buried my red face in my hands. "G-Go out?" </p><p>Daddy's warm smile beamed. We left the house in a matter of minutes, walking side by side down the street. "Daddy?" I looked up at him. "Yes?" He asked. " C-Can I hold you hand? " I heard Daddy chuckle and held my hand in response. </p><p>I couldn't help but do smile cheekily to myself. I was holding daddy's hand. I tried the I best I could to hide my happiness, but it seemed impossible. </p><p>We arrived at a diner and got settled down. We chose the booth in the corner and sat next to each other and browsed through the menu together. Pancakes were my favorite, so I got that and daddy got an egg omelette.</p><p>We talked till our food arrived, digging in without wasting a second. While I was busy and admiring daddy, I wasn't paying attention and dropped my fork. </p><p>I dived down to get it, but stopped when daddy put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't. It's probably dirty now. " I felt bad for a second, that was until daddy got a piece of pancake from his fork. "Open wide. " He chuckled. I felt my face heat up when I opened my mouth and let daddy feed me. </p><p>I feel so fluffy and warm inside. I don't know how long I can last before I loose my mind. </p><p>Daddy fed me until I was full, then wiped my lips with a napkin. "Are you ready to leave?" I nodded. We left the diner hand in hand, talking and freely walking through the village. </p><p>"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I thought about this, long and hard. Until it hit me. "The mall!" Daddy smiled and ruffled my hair. "Great choice." I squeezed daddy's hand a little tighter, feeling a little giddy to myself. </p><p>I never felt so spoiled....let alone happy. I blamed myself for everything, because everything was my fault, but daddy took that pain away. I felt like I could breathe again. </p><p>When we arrived at the mall, we roamed through the shops, browsing at different things. Daddy asked me if I see anything I like, but nothing came to interest. </p><p>The mall wasn't that crowded, probably because it was morning, so my anxiety wasn't that bad. I cling to daddy's side, squeezing his hand and slightly leaning against him. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't see anything you like?" Daddy asked. I tried to think of something that I wanted, but nothing came to mind. "No, I don't really want anything-" And just when I said that, I saw something that caught my eye. </p><p>It was a giant stuffed bunny that was at the top of a display shelf. It looked so fluffy and so cute I........had to have it. </p><p>"Daddy look!" I pointed at the bunny that was calling my name. Daddy laughed and led me to the store. When daddy was paying for the bunny, I couldn't even contain myself. I was nearly jumping in place and wishing time would go by faster so I could have my bunny. </p><p>"Okay, here you go. " Daddy handed me the stuffed bunny. I immediately wrapped it around my arms and hugged it. "T-Thank you..." I whispered. </p><p>                                                     •*•.💖.•*• </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p><p>I can't imagine my life without him. There was an innocence in him that lured me in. But there was also his stubbornness, it was cute as hell. And then there was his shyness, that was the best thing. .</p><p>I could give a million reasons why he's addictive, so many little things that give my heart away. He had a childish side to him, adorable is only one word to describe it.</p><p>A week has past, and all I've done was spoil him. We were playing a game, a game he was too good at. </p><p>Hide and seek. I failed immediately trying to hide from him, but he wasn't going to get away from me, I wouldn't let him. </p><p>I wandered through the halls, listening carefully for any movement. "Baby, you know you can't hide from daddy...~" I stopped in my tracks when I heard shuffling in the hall closet. I opened my bedroom door and closed it, then stood up against the wall and waited.<br/>
Seconds after, more shuffling. And then there he was, peeking out of the closet. "Gotcha!" I snatched him in a hugged restrained. " Daddy! " he yelped and laughed. "You cheated!" he pouted and thrashed in my hold. I shuffled his hair, " Not really. " I teased. "Let's play again!" He said, his adorable smile beaming on his face. I kissed him on his cheek and let him go and run of and hide. "And no cheating!" He yelled as he disappeared down the stairs.  </p><p>I chuckled to myself, I never felt this happy, ever. Ever since the divorce, I did nothing but mope around, and blame myself. Hinata  hurt both of us. Hell, I don't know all the things she did to him while I was gone. </p><p>I made it a mental note to ask him later, but now, I put it aside. I<br/>
After counting to twenty, I went down stairs, the game begun.</p><p>•°~💖~•°</p><p>
  <em>Boruto:</em>
</p><p>Hours have past, and me and daddy were sitting on the couch watching Tv. I cuddle up against daddy in the blankets, it was so warm.  I wanted to stay like this, safe and sound in daddy's arms. </p><p>"Baby?" He says. I turn to look at him, seeing that he has a serious look. "What's wrong daddy? Did I do something wrong?" Daddy let's out a husky chuckle and shuffles my hair."No, you didn't do anything wrong. I need to ask you something." He lifts me up into his lap and puts his hands over mine. "Did Hinata ever do anything to you?" I froze in utter shock. I tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. </p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The nail polish dropped and shattered on the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"M-Mom, I-I can explain!" She grabbed my wrist, squeezed it till it felt like it was about to bust. "Argh! Mom, y-you're hurting me..!" I tried to pull away, but I wouldn't budge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you? A faggot?" Tears were welling in my eyes. I tried to block her out, it didn't work, her harsh words were stabbing me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was thrown across the room, my back hitting the wall. I curled up and sobbed to myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Are you a boy or a girl?!" She screamed. I prayed that daddy would be home soon, that was the only time she didn't hit me.</em><br/>
<em>How could daddy fall in love with someone like her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama, big brother's wearing makeup again!" I begged her to not tell mom, but she did it anyway. I locked myself in room, so she couldn't get to me. I hid in my bed sheets, cried to myself, wished that I wasn't like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flash</em>
</p><p>"Boru....baby... Boruto!" I shot awake. Daddy's shoulder was wet, I  was crying. "Boruto." Daddy cupped my wet cheeks, but I refused to look at him. "Baby, look at me." I did, and he looked so worried...I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach, I was making daddy worried. </p><p>"Boruto," daddy's voice was soft, but sad. "Tell me." The lump in my throat hurts, it grew bigger. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a whimper came out. The words were stuck inside, like they were chained in my gut.  </p><p>The gap in my mouth was filled with daddy's lips. I gasp when his arms wrapped me closer to him. His hands explored up my body, and into my hair. My tears were falling for a different reason now. This pain went away when daddy was here, when he was here to love me. I always hated the way I was, I could never accept myself, but daddy made that feeling possible. </p><p>I pulled away breathlessly. I was ready to tell daddy. Deep down, I know he would understand, but I can't help but feel guilty cause these problems were caused by me. </p><p>"Daddy..." I rested my head on his shoulder, and told him everything. When I was done, I was back to being a sobbing mess. Those memories hurt to look back on, so I can't help but cry every time I think of them. </p><p>"Shh..you're okay, daddy's got you..." He kept whispering to me. I felt so in his arms. I want daddy to hold me like this forever and ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'll be here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p>
<p>If anything, I'm pissed. Boruto was in my arms sleeping, his face still a little wet. The guilt in my stomach was eating me alive, while he was confused on who he was and in pain, where was I?<br/>
I wasn't there for him. I would never forgive myself for letting that slip for so long, I couldn't.</p>
<p>I cursed myself under my breath, he was always wanting me home, always asked if I was done with work, and I never knew why. But now I know, and the truth hurts.</p>
<p>I wouldn't let anyone or anything touch him. I felt tears started to form in the back of my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall, I had to stay strong for him. I swore on my life that I would always be there for him, on this second and on.</p>
<p>After hours, of just laying in bed, I finally fell asleep.<br/>
I held onto Boruto tighter then any other night, I was afraid if let go even the slightest he'd disappear...<br/>
I was going to make tomorrow better. And I let the darkness take over me.</p>
<p>I felt something wet pecking at my neck, I forced open my eyes even though my body was telling me not to. I saw Boruto giving me light kisses, it surprised me. "It's time to get up, daddy." He smiled and gave me a kiss that I gladly gave back.</p>
<p>"Come on daddy." He giggled and started to get up, but I didn't feel like it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back down under my weight. "D-Daddy?" I could feel the heat from his face through my shirt. "Eh, I don't feel like getting up." I snuggled him against my chest and sorta wrapped a leg around him.</p>
<p>I felt like I was hugging a teddy bear, a very cute, and adorable teddy bear. I cuddle him for a couple of minutes before he started squirming. "D-Daddy, y-you're heavy." I quickly jumped off of him, making sure I didn't kill. "Sorry, you're just so irresistibly cute." His face flamed, and he hid behind his hands.</p>
<p>"Hey, what did I say about hiding from daddy?" I grabbed his sides and squeezed them. He squeak and took his hands away from his face to block me from my hips. He squealed and jumped out of my hold, cover his hips as he did."No fair, you know I'm ticklish!" he laughed.  I hoisted him over my shoulder, he screamed when I did. "Daddy!" he yield. I laughed at him and carried him downstairs.</p>
<p>I dropped him on the couch, with me on top of him. "Daddy, what are you-" I shushed him up by placing my lips to his. He let out a shaky breath that just made me lose it. I threaded through his hair with my hands, I was wanting him more and more each second.</p>
<p>I was letting my hands wonder downwards to places it shouldn't be, my fingers started to fiddle with the hem of his pants, I couldn't last another minute. I was reaching down, I was almost there then...<br/>
My phone rang.</p>
<p>I stumbled off of him, I felt a ache in me when I looked into his eyes and saw the disappointment. I grabbed my phone my pocket, Shikamaru's name was on the screen. I answered and put my phone up to my ear.</p>
<p>"Naruto!" I jumped and dropped the phone, cursed to myself and picked it back up from the floor. "What's up?" I said keeping it simple. "Can you come down to the office?" I glanced at Boruto then looked away almost immediately. "Uhh..." Was all I could say.<br/>
"It's important, Naruto. The meetings are getting too impatient, they're asking for you, not me. " I kept quiet for awhile, considering my words. "Okay, I'll come down." I sighed, then hanged up.</p>
<p>Boruto was looking at me, innocent and confused. "Hey baby, daddy has to go to work, do you want to stay here or come along?"  He instantly looked sad, I was afraid he was going to cry. He bit his lip, he didn't want to look at me. "I think I'll stay here." He smiled. I felt a little disappointed that he didn't want to tag along, but that couldn't be helped.</p>
<p>I got ready into my normal day clothes, grabbed my Hokage cloak and wrapped it my shoulders. I felt even worse walking down the stairs, he was standing there waiting for me at the door.</p>
<p>"Have fun at work, daddy." He smiled warmly. I hugged and kissed him on his head. "I'll be back later." I said, and gave him an extra squeeze.</p>
<p>I waved to him as I walked out the door. I tried not to look back, I just had to keep going. It was just a meeting right? It shouldn't be that long.</p>
<p>I walked through the busy village until I arrived at my destination, walked through the doors, finding Shikamaru waiting for me.  "Good to see you're still alive." he joked. I chuckled and shrugged him off. "What's the commotion?" I said getting to the point. He went on about how he had to reschedule my meetings a million times, how the trading companies demanded to see me instead of him. I was going to be here for awhile.</p>
<p>Hours have past, I back to sitting at my desk again. My back was hurting from slouching and doing paperwork, when was I supposed to go home? I groaned in my seat, I was missing my baby more and more by the second.</p>
<p>Shikamaru came through the door, another pile of papers in his hands. "This is the last stack." He plopped them on my desk. "What's got you so worked up?" Shikamaru leaned against my desk, his arms crossed. "Oh..uh...didn't sleep last night." Which was true. "I can tell. You look like hell, better, but still hell." He took a glance at my face.  How's Boruto been doing?" I leaned back into my seat, looked off to the side. "He's doing good." Shikamaru did a small smile, "That's good to know."</p>
<p>•°•~~•°~</p>
<p>Home time at last, I was bouncing in my seat when I was getting to the last papers. I got out of the building as fast as I could, felt a little giddy to myself. I was just dreaming of the smile on his face when I arrived at the door, I just couldn't wait.</p>
<p>I walked through the streets, smiling the entire time, until I saw a flash of something. Something blond. It was Boruto, walking out of a grocery mart. Even better, he's right here! I just opened my mouth to say his name, but someone else said it before me.</p>
<p>"Hey, Boruto!" A group of boys walked up to him, a lot of them familiar. "It's been awhile, how have you been?" Said Shikamaru's son. Shikadai. " Oh, I've been good. " Boruto smiled. I scooted behind a pillar, making sure I couldn't be seen. The group of boys talked for awhile, and if I'm correct, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Iwabe, Inojin, were their names.</p>
<p>"You've been shopping?" Said the pale blond, Inojin, peeking into the grocery bag that was immediately pulled away from him. How rude. "Y-Yeah. Ya know..someone has to do it.." Boruto mumbled. The blue haired one decided to get touchy..he was behind boruto, and he wrapped his fucking arms around him. "I-I, Mitsuki?" He was clearly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>" Whoa,I just noticed how short you were. " laughed the tallest one, Iwabe. "Yeah, you guys change a lot. You're all.......taller." Said Boruto, who was looking up at the others. "I guess I'm naturally short." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Yo, I just noticed your outfit. " Said Shikadai, taking a good look at him. " It's all..pink. " he chuckled. And what's wrong with that? He looks adorable in baggy sweaters, especially pink ones. "Hey did you paint your nails?" Inojin grabbed his hand and took a glance before it got swiped away. "You're practically a girl now." Laughed Shikadai. "I like it." I felt my eyes twitching. My blood was boiling, fucking hell.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who the fuck did they think they were?!</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey...." Iwabe stood in front of him and bent down a little. "You're actually quite adorable." He placed his hand on cheek, and his thumb over his lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>The last fucking straw.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Boruto!" I called out and walked up to them as if I saw nothing. The boys immediately backed away from him, they looked nervous. "Lord Hokage?!" Whispered screamed Iwabe. The boys exchanged glances. "Anyway..we better bounce. "Said Shikadai, looking at the others and nodded. I gave them a death glare, they knew I was meaning business. And then they went off.</p>
<p>The smile I had on earlier was gone. "What were doing out?" I looked at him. "I-I just went shopping." I knew that's what he was doing, but I couldn't help but be a little mad, even if it wasn't his fault. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and held it tight. We went home, of course, but he wasn't talking, instead, he walked away into the kitchen and started putting away groceries. As usual, I helped him, even if the air was filled with silence instead of laughter.</p>
<p>I tried to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing. I was hating myself at this second. "How was work?" My heart jumped a little. "Oh, it was fine." He hummed a little. Maybe not all hope was lost. I yawned and scratched the back of my head. "Are you tired?" He looked up at me, he looked worried. "Oh, no, I'm fine." I smiled and shuffled his hair. But he pouted. "No." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room, and tried to push me onto the couch, (which I didn't budge). "Sit!" He whined. I laughed and sat down, loving his adorableness.  He laid a blanket over me, I felt awfully confused. "What are you doing?" I said, and tried to take the blanket off, but he put it back on. "You're tired, daddy. Daddy needs sleep." I chuckled, and shook my head. "Tell you what, I'll go to sleep if you sleep with me." I smirked. He pouted even more, and made a grumpy face. "Okay..." He said. He crawled on top of me, I could feel him smiling against my chest. I combed through his hair, I could feel him tracing circles and swirls on my chest with his finger. I snuggled him closer, I knew we'd be like this for the rest of the night, I knew that all of this is wrong, but who cares? No one. He was mine, I wouldn't let anyone touch him. Especially some boys who don't know who they're messing with. He was mine to claim, and I was so blind in the past, but I can see now, I'll always be here for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter requested by @BI_animelover, on Wattpad~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Little Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p><p>The morning sun was shining through the window, it was a nice day. I was sitting down at the kitchen table, drinking my coffee. Boruto was in front of me, on his laptop.</p><p>Everything was bright, the only thing I wasn't looking forward to was work. I love helping my village, but I love loving my baby more. Boruto was eating his cereal, his face was hidden behind the screen. I felt a little curious on what he was looking at, so I got up from my chair and tried to peek at the screen. "Heyyy, daddy!" He whined and turned the computer away. "Keeping secrets?" I teased. He flared up, and hid his face behind the screen again. My brows furrowed down. I rested my jaw on my hand, and let the morning slip by. </p><p>When breakfast was done, we cleaned up and put the dishes away. I was getting ready to go to work, when Boruto came up to me with his laptop. "Daddy?" He said, and glanced down at the screen and back at me. "Yes?" I asked, slipping on my other shoe. He fell silent, almost like if he was considering his words. "C-Can..I-I..." I raised a brow. "Is there something you want?" He bit his bottom lip, I knew he did that when he was nervous. " Uhh..can I.. go out today?" Then he closed the laptop and held it behind his back.</p><p>Something was telling me that wasn't his intention, and even though I didn't want to, I let it go. "Okay, but if some boys come up to you, call me. Okay?" He smiled and gave me a hug. "Okay." He said, looking down.</p><p>We both headed down the road, until we had to part ways. I kissed him one last time when he did. I ached when he ran off, something kept picking at me, telling me something was wrong, and my curiosity got the best of me. I ran back down the road, back up the stairs to my house and entered.</p><p>I searched through his room, having a hard time. "Damn it...where is it?" I cursed. I kept looking, I almost gave up at one point, until I saw a flash of pink under his pillow. His laptop. I thought to myself, what if it was nothing and I'm wasting my time? I sunk into his bed, laptop in my lap. And I opened it. My eyes widen in surprise on what I saw.</p><p>
  <em>Toys.</em>
</p><p>There was at least 10 different tabs open...all were filled with porn videos, websites on where to buy these things. Vibrators in particular. I scrolled through the websites, my brows furrowed as I kept watching the porn videos. All of them had toys in them...<br/>
He had his laptop this morning..he was going to show me something, was this it?</p><p>
  <em>I'll give you anything you desire, as long as you stay honest with me.</em>
</p><p>I slapped myself across my face. How could've I forgotten what I said to him?! I looked at the website's on where to get toys, and it turn out that they happen to have a store. The ones he was interested in was all in pink, and that's exactly what I was going to get him.</p><p>I knew Shikamaru was going to give it to me tomorrow for not coming to work, but Boruto was more important. I headed out to the village, a piece of paper in my hand with the store's address on it.</p><p>I walked till I was heading down a dark alley. People were in hoods and cloaks, but that's not what I was here for. And there it was, the shop. It looked like a hole in a wall. I walked into the small building,it looked surprisingly more clean in the inside.</p><p>There was a man running the counter, he looked like he would eat anyone alive. I took my mind off of him and went down the isles. I felt a shiver down my spine when I saw torture devises. No way in hell I'm buying those.</p><p>I stopped in front of vibrators, the bright pink one was right in front of me.we, it was also the last one on the shelf.  I reached out to grab, when a hand was placed on top of mine. A stranger,wanting the same vibrator as me. "Uh, I think I had my hand on this first." I said as politely as I could, tugging on the item. But the stranger tuged it back.</p><p>Silence. And then he gripped it. "Hey, I had it first!" This was a one on one.  A punch was thrown, but I dogged  it quickly. Who would've thought I'd be wrestling someone for a toy. But this guy was going down. "Give me the fucking VIBRATOR!"</p><p>~•°~~°•~</p><p>Boruto:</p><p>The sun was already setting, and I doubted that daddy would be home anytime soon, but hope still had a grip on me.  I sighed as I walked back home, at least the sky was a beautiful shade of pink.  I had a bag filled of treats I bought daddy, that I hoped he would like. He'd probably tell me that it's his job to buy me things, but I couldn't help myself.</p><p>I checked and made sure none of the cookies I bought didn't have any damage before walking up the the door steps. The house was dark when I entered, my hope for daddy being home faded away. I took off my shoes and placed the cookies on the kitchen counter.</p><p>The only thing that could make time go by was sleep, and that's what I planned to do. I walked upstairs into the hall and into daddy's bedroom. The figure in the bed froze me, a gasp stuck in my throat. Daddy was in the bed naked. His lower half  was covered by the blankets, and he looked like he was waiting for me this whole time. "D-Daddy?" I stuttered. His smirk was riding up from his face. "Come here, baby." He said while patting the bed beside him. Timidly, I walked over. Was I in trouble? Was daddy going to punish me? But I didn't do anything wrong, at least nothing I can remember.</p><p>I got in the bed with daddy, he took my presences in warmly by wrapping his arms around me into his hot chest. His scent flooded me, then I felt the bright yellow sweater I wore starting to slip above my head. I didn't understand, did daddy plan all of this?</p><p>"Baby." He said, lifting my chin up to look at him. "Do you know what this is?" And then I saw it. I felt the air chocked in my lungs, and my face felt on fire. The bullet vibrator. "W-What? H-How, d-did y-you-" A click then a sound of bees, then he placed it on my pants. I gasped at the sensation,it was just how I dreamed. "I saw all those dirty things you were watching, too." Daddy's husky voice whispered in my ears. I shuddered at it, too embarrassed to even look at him. My kinks for toys was something I always kept secret, earlier I felt like a fool to ask daddy to get me one, but I felt like he's hate the idea.</p><p>I bit my lip and moaned, daddy started to move in circles around my privet area. "You're so cute when you're like this. " Daddy cooed. My hips were magically rubbing against the toy, I couldn't believe how good it was making me feel. I groaned and threw my head back, I was getting closer. Daddy's hands were wandering to the hem of my pants and started to pull them down.</p><p>"D-Daddy.." I moaned. When the buzzing device was placed back on me, a wave of pleasure rushed through me. "This isn't all I bought you." Daddy said. And just when I thought I was going to lose my mind, something clamped down on my nipples. My head that was still drawn back shot up to look and see a weird pink clip. I heard a click, and the strange clip started to vibrate. "G-Gah! Ahh!" I gasped when daddy clamped down the other clip on the other.</p><p>Daddy laid me down, the pillows stacked behind me was the support that held me up. "Just let daddy take care of you, okay?" I almost couldn't respond to him with all the vibrating,but I managed to get out an "Okay" .</p><p>My eyes closed when daddy's lips pressed against my own. I was on the verge of climax, just a couple more seconds and...daddy pulled it away. "Don't think I was going to let you cum easily." Daddy said rubbing my area. I almost felt like closing my legs for the betrayal, but curious if I kept them open. I kept them open.</p><p>"Close your eyes, baby." He whispered. I followed his command, squeezing the bed sheets when I did.</p><p>"D-Daddy? A-Ahh!" I felt something being pushed in my entrance, something thick and long, but it didn't feel like daddy. " No peeking." Daddy murmured into my ear. I was biting my lip to resist the urge to open my eyes. There was a click sound, and then the thing inside me started vibrating like crazy.</p><p>"G-Gah! D-Daddy!" The feeling inside me was so incredible, I couldn't help but open my eyes. The vibrator was the first thing I see, then daddy's eyes. I wanted him to rock the toy, but all I could do was gasp.</p><p>"Do you want daddy to move it?" He humped it, realising a yelp from me. "Then beg."</p><p>"Mm..a-ah, please..daddy, ahh!" I tried the best I could, but I couldn't hardly get a word out. "Huh? I can't hear you, baby." I squeezed the bed sheets, and everything that was around me.</p><p>"Aah, Please daddy! P-Please...fuck, aahh! M-Move daddy!" I begged. That's when daddy started rocking it inside me. I almost couldn't believe how loud it made me, I was going to lose my mind. "You love this, don't you baby?" His husky voice lingered.</p><p>I could feel my breaths quickening by the second, I wasn't sure I could take it. The rapid speed of going in and out off me, my nipples being hard and clamped, and daddy being the reason for it.</p><p>"G-gah! D-daddy..I can't...ahh!" I could almost feel my body giving out, the friction inside was amazing. "Come on baby, come for me."</p><p>"F-Fuck!" I screamed. I gripped the sheets and squeezed my eyes shut. I came in a instant, the gooey warm white stuff landed on my chest.</p><p>There was a click and the vibrator turned off, and it slid out of me. "Did you enjoy it, baby?" Daddy whispered as he covered me up with the blankets. I hummed in response, and cuddled against daddy. "Y-yes, daddy." I smiled, embracing his warmth. "Good," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, " Cause I went through hell trying to get it." He chuckled. Guilt hit my face, I knew daddy could see it. I didn't know daddy had a hard time, I would've never asked him get me anything if that was the case.</p><p>"Hey, what's with the face?" He kissed my forehead and place a hand on my cheek. "I-It's nothing daddy." I lied and looked away.</p><p>"Come on, tell me." He teased. He gently made me face him when I didn't give in to him, and now he looked serious. "Well..." I began, he was paying close attention to me. I bit my lip softly, considering my words.</p><p>"You didn't have to go through any trouble daddy, especially for me..." I felt myself pouting, I knew daddy could see it, I didn't try to hide it. "Is that what this is?" He chuckled, it made feel more embarrassed knowing he was laughing at me. "Do you remember what I said, baby?" I shrugged.</p><p>"I said that that I'd give you anything as long as you stay honest with me." He gently whispered. I suddenly felt stupid, I guess I a was fool to think he'd say no. "Okay, daddy..."</p><p>Sleep was taking over me, I snuggled up against daddy and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, maybe I could ask daddy to take me shopping tomorrow. I was already dreaming about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter requested by @BI_animelover on Wattpad~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter was uploaded  26th of December 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Naruto:</em>
</p><p>The snow was falling breathlessly, Boruto seemed to love it more then I did, he's been playing in it all day. It was so adorable, I could watch him for hours and never get bored. </p><p>The snow was up to our knees this year, it hasn't gotten that high in a long time. So I ought to believe that this year was special. </p><p>"Daddy, look! I'm making a snowman!" He laughed as he tried to make the bottom half. I chuckled as I walk on over and tried to help him with the crumbling snow.</p><p>"It's just not working.." he mumbled, I could see his adorable face pouting. "Have you ever made one before?" I questioned, receiving him shaking his head. Poor thing.</p><p>"Here, watch me." I said as I started clumping snow together. He paid close attention to what I was doing. "See? Not that hard." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.</p><p>Noticing his face was pale, and his nose all red, I was wondering if he had enough clothes on...</p><p>"Are you cold? Do you need another jacket? Maybe a beanie?" I asked, putting my hands on his cheeks at felt like ice.</p><p>"I'm fine daddy." He giggled, but something kept telling me he was definitely cold. "Mm.. I'll be right back, I'm going to grab you a beanie." I quickly got up and ran inside to search for a beanie of some kind.</p><p>After I retrieved his pink beanie, I went back outside, only, not seeing him in sight.</p><p>"Boruto?" I said. No reply, I searched around, but no sight of him. What if someone took him? Kidnapped him? I started feeling sick.</p><p>"Boruto?!" I yelled. From behind me, a rustle in the snow, I whipped around as fast as I could, then something hard and cold hit my face and causing me to fall back onto my back.</p><p>I heard laughter, his laughter, he was okay. I rubbed the side of my head, feeling snow in my hair. </p><p>"Y-You should have s-seen your face!" he laughed so hard he dropped to his knees. I felt so relieved he was okay, but at the same time, he was going to get it. </p><p>"Two can play it that game, Boruto!" I snatched a clump of snow in a hand and formed it into a ball, sprinting towards him when I did. </p><p>He actually screamed when he threw his next snowball aimlessly at me, then started to run. </p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Throwing a snowball at him but missing by an inch. "Damn," I mumbled trying to scramble up more snow without losing pace, he's just so fast.</p><p>He tripped and fell to his knees, he limped to get back up, back fell down again. "Boruto?" I said walking over to him, but he didn't say anything. I knelt over him, his hands were clutching the snow. </p><p>"Boruto are you okay-" Right there and then, I was cut off by a pile of snow smashed into my face. I lost balance and fell backwards, the snow seeping down my neck as I did. </p><p>"What the-" I said, kneeling back up and brushing off the snow in my hair. And he was laughing. Laughing so hard he collapsed into the snow cling to his stomach. </p><p>"So you think it's funny to pick on daddy, huh?" I quickly jumped on top of him and pinned him down, "Then I'll give you something to laugh about." My hands swiftly switched over to his sides, then gave them squeeze. </p><p>"Eek!" he squeaked adorably, cover his face with his hands to block out his giggles. "N-No! No tickles!" </p><p>I could do this all day, just play and tease him and it'll never get old. He was something else, I haven't seen this side of me in a long time, and if doing stuff like this brought this side out, hell, I'd think I'd just let him get his way. And despite the cold air and snow, my body felt warm, especially my heart. And you can't help but love him. </p><p>But he's still going to get it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>